Love Story
by xuxfirefliesxux
Summary: Bella is telling Nessie a bedtime story. It's about a princess having to fall in love with the man of her dreams, literally. But will she find the man, marry him, and live happily ever after? Based off the song Love Story by Taylor Swift. R&R! PLEASE!


**A/N Bear with me, this is my very first fan-fic, song-fic, one-shot. I've read way to many and wanted to write my own. I was so inspired by all the amazing writers**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. "Love Story" belongs to Taylor Swift and everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The dress I used doesn't even belong to me.**

* * *

BPOV

**Present Time:**

"Momma, will you tell me a bed-time story?" My six-year-old daughter asked me as I was gently tucking her in.

"Sure Ness, what kind of story would you like to listen to tonight?" I've told her countless stories about fairy-tales and love that she just couldn't get enough of.

"I want a love story! " she exclaimed.

"Okay dear, but listen carefully because something might surprise you." I told her.

"Once upon a time….."

_**Fifteen Years Ago:**_

_Another boring and bland day in the Kingdom of Forks. I, Princess Isabella Marie Swan (Princess Bella is fine), am getting ready for the ball tonight. Being 17, I find myself pretty plain with brown eyes and brown wavy hair flowing into the middle of my back. I am abnormally pale, almost porcelain like, with rosy cheeks, and about 5'4 without the help of high heels. Truthfully I am the clumsiest princess you will ever meet, even with my coordination classes, I just trip on air. _

_My father, King Charlie, told me that this ball was for finding a future husband to take care of me when I rule and he is no longer here. But I want to marry for love and find the perfect man for me and I'll know because in my dreams every night, I see a pair of gorgeous emerald eyes starring into my brown ones and feeling that no one else is in the room. Then, I wake up. _

**Present Time:**

"Why did the Princess have to marry someone?" Renesmee was asking with curious eyes.

"Because it was a rule that at the age of her 18th birthday, she was to wed someone before she can claim the throne and the crown to truly be Queen of Forks"

"Okay Momma, keep going!" She said urgently

"Okay_, _okay, calm down. As I was saying…._"_

_**Fifteen Years Ago:**_

"_Bella! Stop fidgeting!" Angela my lady's maid told me. Angela was like a sister to me and we could always tell each other everything. The only difference in looks that she has to me is her dark brown hair that it looks black and is somewhat slender than I am. But I don't mind, I don't get jealous, especially with my 'sister.'_

_She was fitting me into my elegant dress for the ball. It was a long somewhat Victorian style dress. It's sleeveless at the top until the halfway point between my shoulders and elbows that goes across my body with a golden bead in the middle of my cleavage area. It flows to show off my curves until around my hips where the dress cascades in ruffles outward until it reaches the floor. It almost looks like a fairy-tale dress, __**(A/N kinda like the one Belle wore in Beauty and the Beast with only slight differences)**__ with its cerulean highlights on this crossover between purple and magenta dress._

"_Sorry Angela, you know how I feel about dresses. And about this ball," I said in dazed expression. _

"_I know Princess, but it's the law. I promise that I'll be there if you are in need of comfort, especially with all the sleazy bachelors that your father invited. Like Prince Mike "Snob" Newton."_

_Prince Snob was the nickname Angela and I made up for him ever since he copped a feel at my ass thinking he was all high and mighty and can do anything. _

"_Ugh! I hate Mike! He can go burn in the palace dungeons in he attempts to make a pass at me, AGAIN! Wait, how do you know that?" I asked her looking at her in a way that made her blow a secret._

"_I MAY have seen the guest list to inform you ahead of time and to somewhat protect you from the conceited princes and bachelors."_

"_Thank you SO Much Angela! You know how much I love you! You are always looking out for me and as I've always said, you can always ask or tell me anything," I told her with joy in my eyes._

"_I know princess. And I'm always grateful. Now, just a few more tugs, and there. And may I say, you look Amazing!" _

_I turned around to the mirror and saw a beautiful person in a gorgeous dress. I couldn't believe that it was me, Princess Bella, looking like a model. _

"_Thank you Angela. You always know what to do! Would you mind and do me a favor and fetch Alice, she needs to fix my hair and make-up. The ball being in a few hours and Alice always taking her time bringing the needed supplies to make me "phenomenal" as she puts it." I said dreading the torture I'll be in when Alice fixing me._

"_Yes, princess, and good luck," Angela says with a smirk as she exits my door. _

_I love Alice to death too, but she is so…. 'persuading' into letting her do whatever she wants on make-up and hair. Alice is small and pixie like, with her short and spiky jet-black hair, wearing clothes that hug her curves like her husband, Jasper, hugs her. _

"_BELLA! TIME TO GET READY!" Alice yells in a singingly sweet voice. Alice was the only person, next to Angela, who can get away with calling me Bella, and I like it cause I don't feel royal, but normal. _

_By the time she gets into my room, she is already dragging me into my bathroom and sitting me on a chair opening her abnormally large make-up kit on the counter and plugging in curling irons. Two words; Pure Torture_

_After about an hour and a half of torture, I turn to my full sized mirror and see not the model, not myself, but someone who looked like she should be a princess. _

_Wow was all I could utter out of my mouth and after that comment, Alice slipped in and out of the bathroom, but this time with matching heels (good luck to myself walking in those death traps) and my grandmother's golden heart necklace._

"_There and perfect. I need to get ready for the ball now, but you should start heading to the grand ballroom now and greet the guests. I'll be standing by Angela and you know what to do when you want someone off your back," Alice said brushing her cheek with her hand. That was out signal that I REALLY needed to escape the clutches of some sleazy guy. _

"_Thank you Alice, for everything. Please tell Angela the same and I can't wait to see what your wearing tonight!" I told her as I starting making my way down to the grand ballroom. Surprisingly enough, I hadn't tripped on the heels at all on the way down. I made my way to the position I should be standing as all the guests arrived. I was obligated to greet them all and if any of them asked me to dance, I had no choice but to say yes. _

**Present Time:**

"Eww! Dancing with boys is gross, unless it's with daddy!" Ness exclaimed.

"You're right, daddy is a wonderful dancer."

"Since Princess Bella had to dance with everyone that asked…"

_**Fifteen Years Ago:**_

_After about nine dances, I was feeling exhausted and decided to rest for a short time. It seemed that everyone had already arrived and I had already greeted them all. As soon as I got to my chair, Prince "Snob" asked me to dance. Ugh, I didn't have a choice and had to say yes, so we started dancing. I found Alice and Angela in the corner of the room just to be ready when I need them._

"_So Princess, are you enjoying my presence? I'm sure you fancy me more than any of these other unworthy people. It just seems that ladies enjoy my presence," He was saying, attempting to be seductive._

_Then he did it._

_He freaking copped a feel, but this time, grabbed my ass and was so close to grabbing my breast before someone stepped in. I thought it was Alice until I looked up._

"_Hello, but may I interrupt this dance with the lovely Princess Isabella?" a mysterious velvety voice called. Mike reluctantly let me go; knowing my obligations, and the mysterious man took me into his hands. The song changed._

_We were both young, when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes, and the flashbacks starts,_

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.'_

"_Thank you so much for saving me from him. You came at such a perfect time," I revealed thanking my mysterious savior._

_I looked into the stranger's eyes and saw it. Him. The emerald green eyes in my dreams and I feel as if only we are dancing. My heart starts racing and I let up my uncontrollable blush that always escapes my face at the worst moments._

'_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-_

_You say hello little did I know...'_

"_Who are you? You look so…familiar to me."_

"_I'm Edward Anthony Masen, Prince of Seattle, Princess Isabella," he said in his velvet, and gentleman like voice._

_He had those piercing emerald green eyes I got lost in, with ruffled bronze hair that was messy, but also perfect at the same time. He looked at about 6'1, wearing a fairly casual/formal suit and tie that seemed to match exactly what I was wearing. _

"_Bella is just fine. I'm not really into the whole royalty titles," I said still blushing. Probably looking like shiny, red apple._

"_Same here. So you call me Edward, and I call you Bella?" he said in his voice that made me faint a little inside._

"_Yes, Edward," still blushing like an idiot._

**Present Time:**

"The names are like mommy and daddy's!" Nessie exclaimed.

"Right, Renesmee, keep listening. It gets better! So the prince and the princess were talking…"

_**Fifteen Years Ago:**_

"_You know, that blush is really adorable."_

'_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-_

_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.'_

_We were dancing so gracefully (amazingly), I hadn't realized that we started dancing towards the garden. I attempt to lead him to my favorite place in the garden, right next to my white horse, Twilight, but in the heels, I end up tripping. I couldn't wait to meet with my best friend, "The Ground," until I felt two strong arms lifting me at the waist to regain my balance._

"_Are you alright, Bella?" Edward whispered as he was helping me up._

"_Yes, it's these heels. I'm not very good at walking in general though. Thank you for helping me up though. It was very gracious of you."_

_We started walking hand in hand with our fingers interlaced together. Every few times, I see him catching glances at me. As I do the same with him. Do I like him? He's so handsome and gentleman like. He's like none of the kinds of men I've met in my life. Can I make him my husband? As much as it would mean to my father, it would be the best for me._

"_I think it's time we get back to the ball. It's getting late, and I kinda want you to meet my father," I muttered to him, a little ashamed for him to meet my father._

"_Okay, just lead the way," He said in a way that was musical._

_Before we start walking, he kisses me on the cheek, and I, of course, start blushing a fiery red. _

_We walk into the entrance as I see that some people (like Prince Snob) have already left. But, as we enter, Edward seems to have removed his hand from mine and looks, well rather scared. I lead him to my father who is for some reason angry._

"_Princess Isabella Marie Swan! Why are you with this Cullen! He's not to be trusted! I want you to never see this man forever!" my father screamed before I could even speak a word. Edward had a blank stare on his face and then starting walking away. I tried to fight the urge to cry and chase after him, but I had let a tear escape and looked at him. He looked in despair and sadness, and I felt the same way._

'_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -_

_but you were everything to me-_

_I was begging you, "Please don't go"'_

**Present Time:**

"How come the king didn't like Edward?" Nessie asked looking worried.

"Because he was known a person that breaks hearts and leaves girls crying."

"Ohhhhh"

"So Princess Bella…"

_**Fifteen Years Ago:**_

_I ran to my chambers, despite my father's constant calls. I rejected to see anyone, even Alice and Angela. I only wanted to see Edward, but knowing my father had just forbidden me from seeing him, it didn't mean I still couldn't dream of him._

_**Into my dream:**_

"_Bella, I love you with all my heart, please be mine forever," Edward stares into my eyes, but I feel as though it was my soul. _

"_I love you too, but I'm forbidden to love you," I reminded him, stifling a tear down both my eyes. He comes closer and kisses to tears away._

"_I don't care. Run away with me, as long as you're mine, we can survive together," he said, starting to get down on one knee holding a ring. The ring was in a simple style, but rare in its own way. As the band was silver, the jewel was a blue diamond. It was the size of a teardrop and of all, the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. _

'_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

"_Yes, Edward, I will marry you!" I was about to kiss him, when I woke up. Again, but to what sounds like an argument. I change out of my night garments as quick as possible into something more casual like a sundress and ran out the door. I listen and follow the place as to where the voices came from, then hear nothing. I sense that the sound came from the throne and hesitantly I open the door._

'_I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-'_

_I surprisingly see my love, Prince Edward, standing there with my father. I wanted to run up and hug and tell him that I love him, but the fact that my father was there pulled me back. But something happened._

_Edward ran to me, picked me up and kissed me on the lips. I instantly felt a spark going through my body that felt strong enough to power the kingdom for days. Much to my dismay, I pulled back because I knew my father was watching us and I knew he hated him. Edward looked up in confusion._

'_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-'  
_

"_Why do you pull back my love?"_

"_Because my father disapproves of you," I said feeling slight pain in my chest as those words escape my mouth._

"_Well, does this change your mind?" He got down on one knee and took out a little black box with a blue lace on it. _

'_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said'_

"_Princess Isabella Marie Swan, Will you do the most extraordinary favor as in to become my wife?" _

'_I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress'_

_He announced and opened the box. Inside held a ring. But not just any ring, the ring from my dream. It was the silver banded ring that held a blue diamond, the size of a teardrop. It was gorgeous and couldn't believe this was a reality. For once, all of my dreams came true, even though I can't tell what's reality anymore._

_ 'It's a love story, baby just say … yes'_

"_Yes, Edward, I will marry you!" But unlike my dream, I kissed him. That spark came back within me and made me faint a little inside. I felt that ever bone in my body turned to mush. As we deepened the kiss, I forgot about everything around me. I was placed in cloud nine while his sweet lips conquered over mine. _

_Next thing I knew, we were saying our vows on our wedding day the very next year. That kiss felt as it went on forever in every second whether a dream or reality. I loved him with all my heart and soul and by some miracle, he love me the same way._

_ 'We were both young when I first saw you'_

**Present Time:**

"And they all lived happily ever after."

"What happened after momma?" Nessie asked still awake from the story.

"Well, first Princess Bella had to claim the throne with Edward by her side. They became King Edward and Queen Bella. Then, after everything was settled, which wasn't til about 6 years later that they wanted a child. And she was born on August 13."

"But that's my birthday! Is this story true?" Ness asked surprised.

"Maybe it is sweetheart. Sorry, but we really need you to sleep, you have a fitting for your birthday dress tomorrow. Goodnight princess," Edward said as he came in hearing we were both still awake. He gently kissed Renesmee on her forehead, we both wished her goodnight, and quietly walked out hand-in-hand, interlaced. We walked to our room, got ready for bed, and kissed each other good night.

"Goodnight Prince Edward. Every time I look you, it's just like the first time. I love you."

"Goodnight dear Princess. You will forever be mine. I love you too."

* * *

**So? What'd you think? Constructive criticism is very good! **


End file.
